La salade de coquelicots
by Korrigane
Summary: Seul à la terrasse d'un restaurant, attablé devant un plat pour le moins étrange, Walter sent qu'un élément de la situation lui échappe... Sans parvenir à l'identifier... Paige aurait-elle la clé du mystère ?
**Salade de coquelicots**

 _Ne m'en veuillez pas... ou pas trop..._

* * *

Walter était attablé à l'angle d'une terrasse lumineuse.. Le soleil lui chauffait doucement la peau et il savourait l'instant. Un silence quasi religieux l'enveloppait, pas un souffle d'air n'agitait le lierre enroulé autour du pilier en pierre du pays, même les oiseaux se taisaient. Le jeune homme commençait à s'interroger sur cette étrange ambiance lorsqu'il nota la présence de son plat, disposé sur une nappe immaculée. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir commandé quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas faim… Ce qui rendait d'autant plus étonnante sa présence dans un restaurant. Et puis ce genre de menu n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En effet, devant lui trônait une magnifique salade composée, agrémentée d'une douzaine de fleurs de coquelicot. Surprenant… Très surprenant...

Il releva la tête, explorant du regard les environs figés dans un silence ouaté. Au bout de la rue, seul mouvement perceptible, la silhouette d'une femme s'éloignait. Walter se leva et approcha de la rambarde par-dessus laquelle il se pencha pour héler l'inconnue. Cette dernière fit volte-face et, sans sembler étonnée ou effrayée d'être interpellée de la sorte, vint à sa rencontre. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas lorsque le jeune surdoué la reconnu. Paige… Comme n'avait pas deviné avant qu'il s'agissait d'elle ? Il ne devait pas être dans son état normal... La jeune femme le rejoignit sur la terrasse grâce à une porte que le génie n'avait pas remarquée au milieu de la palissade qui le séparait de la rue. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette situation, quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait à analyser, comme s'il lui manquait des éléments… Un brin gêné de se trouver en tête à tête avec elle, dans ce silence intimidant, il propoa à son interprète favorite de venir lui tenir compagnie à table. Paige s'installa sans la moindre hésitation, croisant ses jambes juste revêtues d'une jupe grise. O'Brien détourna les yeux, troublé. La jeune femme se sembla pas remarquer cette réaction ; elle avisa soudain l'assiette gourmande disposée à côté d'eux.

D'un air mutin, elle saisit une fleur de coquelicot entre le pouce et l'index, la fit délicatement tourner et, le fixant intensément, la glissa entre ses lèvres charnues. Walter déglutit difficilement devant la sensualité du geste, avant de se figer… En touchant la bouche de la jeune femme, les pétales la colorèrent de leur teinte vive et chaude. Le génie était comme hypnotisé par ce rouge puissant qui l'attirait inexorablement. Son cerveau ne trouvait pas d'explication à l'étonnant phénomène, et cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde...

Paige se leva très lentement et vint pose la main sur son cœur affolé ; Walter se leva, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Elle s'approcha encore davantage, son visage frôlant celui du brun, et lui susurra d'une voix presque roque :

\- Tu n'aimes pas les coquelicots, Walter… ?

Voulant lui répondre, ou du moins, essayer, le jeune homme réalisa quelle distance ridicule séparait leurs lèvres. Incapable de résister davantage, il ferma les yeux et franchit les derniers centimètres pour s'emparer de la bouche écarlate. Elle était aussi douce et soyeuse que dans son souvenir… Walter se fit plus insistant, enlaçant Paige puis glissa la main contre sa joue pour approfondir le baiser. Le temps s'était figé. L'effleurant de la langue, il invita sa jolie collègue à continuer ce ballet des sens dont il était déjà totalement dépendant. Paige entrouvrit doucement les lèvres, gémissant contre lui… ce fut l'ultime signal que son cerveau attendait ; Walter perdit instantanément ses derniers fragments de self-control et repoussa la jeune femme contre le pilier de pierre, à l'angle de la terrasse. Pressés l'un contre l'autre, emplis d'un désir qu'ils taisaient depuis trop longtemps, ils se découvraient avec passion. L'ancienne serveuse avait enfoui ses doigts fins dans la chevelure bouclée du brun qui, lui, caressait fiévreusement la cuisse de sa compagne… Remontait lentement vers sa hanche...

\- Walter…

\- Hum…

Une seconde fois, la jeune femme murmura son prénom, mais le génie ne voulait pas interrompre ce baiser. Il l'avait trop attendu, trop rêvé, trop désiré… Paige pose la main sur son cœur et le repousse doucement.

\- Walter…

Le jeune homme se passa la main sur le visage, tentant de reprendre pied, avant d'ouvrir les yeux… Pour découvrir ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital. Paige était debout, devant lui, une main sur son torse et l'autre délicatement posée sur son bras.

\- Walter, ça va ? Tu gémissais… J'ai eu peur…

\- … Que… Quoi ?

\- Tu te souviens ? L'accident… Tu sors du bloc, les médecins t'ont opéré…

\- … Je… Les coquelicots !

Le surdoué comprit en une seconde. Son cerveau n'avait cessé de lui envoyer des signaux, durant son « rêve », projetant le réel en plein cœur de son imaginaire… Cette ambiance irréelle… Et les fameux coquelicots de la salade ! Il s'agit d'un pavot, une manière pour son esprit de lui rappeler qu'il se trouvait sous morphine, à l'hôpital ! Tout s'expliquait… Ce plat atypique, la solitude, le silence, la nappe d'un blanc "hospitalier", cette terrasse, espace clos dont il ne pouvait sortir et qui simulait la chambre où il était alité... Et la présence rassurante de l'ancienne serveuse, qui avait transformé ce songe en quasi fantasme... Alors que son esprit l'avait fait intervenir pour le sécuriser... _Peut-être aussi parce qu'une partie de moi savait qu'elle se trouvait tout près..._

\- Quoi ? Walter, tu délires… Fit la jeune femme qui n'avait pas suivi le dédale de pensés de son ami mais restait troublée du baiser qu'elle lui avait volé quelques instant avant son réveil

\- Non… Quand je sors d'ici, Paige, je t'invite… une salade de coquelicots… fantastique… j't'assure...

Et le jeune homme, épuisé par les drogues et les émotions, s'endormit comme une masse sous les yeux ébahis de Paige.


End file.
